Triple Threat
by Elaris
Summary: Summary inside, it was too long to in the boxthing! Pairings: HieiOC KurOC YusOC R&R Flames are welcomed!
1. The New Mission

****

Triple Threat

A/N: What happens when three girls, that are demons, meet the Yu Yu gang? The problem is that their parents forbade them to use their powers, not to mention there's someone after them! So they're sent to Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke to be trained and protected. But what happens when there's more to it? What happens when feelings grow between the girls and the guys? Read and find out!

Chapter 1:

He had been called to see Koenma, again. This time it didn't seem to be too serious. Although, it was pretty annoying. Kurama took a breath before walking into Koenma's office. "You're finally here!" Koenma said relieved, "I have a sort of mission for you." "And what would that be?" Kurama asked. "I want you to train and protect three people. Never mind, you, Hiei, and Yusuke can all do it instead of just you." Koenma said while looking through papers. "Sure, tell me about these _people_." Kurama said while sighing. "Well, I don't know anything." Koenma answered. Kurama sighed, just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Koenma said to the whoever was knocking on the door. Then the door opened to reveal a man. "Hello, you must be our guest." Koenma said to the man. The man nodded and stepped to the side to reveal three girls, which looked like triplets. The one on the left had long silver hair with gold tips, the one in the center had long silver hair with black streaks and red tips, and the one on the right had long silver hair with blue tips. "These three are the ones you'll be protecting and training. Their names are Serena, Saharu, and Sakura." the man said while pointing left to right. Then the man turned and left. Serena had gold eyes, Sakura had crystal blue eyes, and Saharu had maroon eyes, which looked like blood. "Well, I got to go to an important meeting so see you later Kurama." then Koenma left. All four turned and left as well. "Well, my name is Kurama." Kurama said hoping to get an answer, but nothing came. So they walked in silence until they got to Yusuke's house where the rest of the gang was. Luckily, they already knew and were waiting for Kurama. They walked into the house. Kurama looked around and saw everyone, but one person. He didn't see Hiei. "Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Uh, he doesn't know." Botan said flatly. '_I guess I'll have to tell him later_' Kurama thought. "These are the girls that we have to train and protect." Kurama said to everyone. Then they heard a low growl, they all knew who it was from. The girl with long silver hair with blue tips, Sakura, spoke up. "My name is Sakura." "My name is Serena." the girl with long silver hair with gold tips said. Then the two girls looked at the other girl, but the third girl didn't say anything. "This is our sister Saharu, she doesn't talk much!" Sakura finally said. Saharu death glared at Sakura. Then there was a low growl, and everyone knew who that was. "What do you mean that we have to baby sit these humans." Hiei said to Kurama. Saharu narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Who are you calling humans?" Saharu said to Hiei. "So she does talk!" Yusuke said while laughing his head off. Saharu waved her hand toward Yusuke and nothing came out of his mouth! No sound whatsoever! "Finally, someone shut him up, I'm just sorry that it wasn't me." Kuwabara said out of nowhere. Saharu looked over at Kuwabara, he immediately stiffened. Saharu smirked at that. "So, you're saying that you're not human." Hiei said continuing the conversation. "Yes, I am!" Saharu said, eyes still narrowed and still smirking. "Prove it." Hiei said annoyed. Saharu didn't say anything, she just started to glow and then Saharu had dog ears on her head, a fluffy fox tail, and unusually long fangs. Everyone's jaw dropped. "So, you're a demon, what exactly? I know that you're a fox and a dog demon, but what else?" Kurama asked. "Vampire" was all Saharu said with a devilish smirk on her face. Everyone's eyes went wide except for Kurama and Hiei's. "That means that you and your sisters are the last of your kind." Hiei stated. Saharu scowled, "And what are you going to do?" Hiei just ignored her. "So, how about we each take one to train and protect, but first Saharu make Yusuke able to talk again." Kurama said to Saharu. "Why should I? I don't take orders from you, I take orders from no one." Saharu said while trying to walk out the door, but was stopped by both of her sisters. Saharu scowled at her sisters, "Let me go!" "Don't you remember what we were told to do?" Serena asked. Saharu didn't answer. "We were told to stay here and get trained, not go of and do what we want. Now conceal your ears, tail, and fangs." Saharu scowled, but did it anyway. "And do what Kurama told you to do." Sakura added. Saharu waved her hand towards Yusuke, and he was able to talk again. "Why I oughta..." Yusuke said while walking toward Saharu. Kurama held on to Yusuke by the back of his shirt. "We can't hurt any of them, or else we'll be in trouble. This is our new mission." Kurama said to Yusuke. "You won't touch me, or else I'll have your head on a silver platter." Saharu said while smirking. "Yusuke, you and Serena, are going to be paired. Sakura you're going to be with me, and Saharu you're going to be with Hiei." Kurama said to everyone. "What about me?" Kuwabara asked. "You can go... spend time with Yukina." Kurama replied. Hiei scowled, but not at what Kurama just said, but what he said before. "There is no way I'm going to train or protect that witch!" Hiei said to Kurama. "Hey, who are you calling a witch?" Saharu yelled. "The only person I'm talking about." Hiei said while smirking. Saharu narrowed her eyes, dangerously. "Well, I don't care, Koenma picked the pairings and if you don't like them take it up with him." Kurama said annoyed. Kurama walked away, Sakura followed. Yusuke rolled his eyes, then walked away with Serena following close behind. Hiei, then walked away, but Saharu just stood there. "Aren't you coming?" Hiei asked annoyed. "No, why should I?" Saharu asked coldly. "Whatever." Hiei said while walking away. '_Get your butt, up and follow him!_' A voice said in Saharu's head. '_No, why should I listen to you, Sakura, my **younger** sister?_' '_FOLLOW HIM NOW!! Or else I'll tell mom and dad that you're not listening._' Saharu scowled, but got up and went the way Hiei went anyways. When she caught up to him, he was training. Saharu decided to see how he would react to an unexpected attack. Saharu created and energy bow and arrow, and was about to shoot it when she felt something painful go into her stomach. She screamed out in pain, but wasn't crying. She looked down to the blade of a sword sticking out of the front of her. Hiei noticed the scream and looked up from this training to see Saharu standing with a blade sticking out the front of her. Blood was gushing everywhere. Saharu fell to her knees. Hiei rushed over to her side. Saharu hung her head, and her hands were clenched into fists. Hiei pulled the sword out Saharu. Because of the sudden movement, Saharu screamed. Hiei looked up and noticed movement behind Saharu, and looked to see a shadowy-figure. "Show yourself." Hiei demanded. The figure stepped out into the light to reveal a man. He had red eyes and short black hair. The man had a smirk of triumph on his face. Saharu turned her head to see who it was. Her eyes went wide, "Reyoku." Saharu barely spoke above a whisper. Hiei looked at Saharu then back at the man, "Who are you?" Hiei asked narrowing his more dangerously than Saharu. The laughed, "I'm Reyoku. I am the future husband of Saharu." answered Reyoku. This made Hiei mad for some reason, "So, you're going to marry a corpse?" Hiei said truly annoyed. Reyoku scowled. Hiei threw the sword at Reyoku. The sword would have hit him square in the head, if Reyoku hadn't dodged it. "I don't have time for your foolish games!" and with that Hiei picked up the now half unconscious body of Saharu and disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry, about my sister. She's got, well, an uncontrollable temper, and is easily annoyed." Sakura said to Kurama. "No problem, Hiei and Yusuke, are the same way. Except they're not the ones that fight all the time. It's Hiei and Kuwabara." Kurama answered back. Sakura smiled. "So, what are you and your sisters' main powers?" Kurama asked. "Well, mine are related to the earth and light, while Serena's are related to ice and water, then Saharu's is related to fire and darkness. Then there's the power we all share, and that's telepathy." Sakura replied. Kurama nodded, "So that's why I got paired with you and, Hiei got paired with Saharu." Kurama said thinking out loud. '_Kurama, we have a problem. Get back here now!_' Hiei said to Kurama through telepathy. "We have to get back to the house." Kurama said to Sakura, while walking away. Sakura just nodded, and followed. After a while of walking they found Yusuke and Serena. "Come on, we have to go back to the house. Don't ask questions!" Kurama said while walking away, with Serena, Yusuke, and Sakura following close behind. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei had laid Saharu on a bed, and gotten warm water and bandages. Saharu looked at Hiei. He looked concerned for her well being, but she didn't know why. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. "Don't move, or else you'll open your wound even more." Hiei said to Saharu gently and concerned, instead of cold and smug. Saharu looked at him, she looked straight into his eyes. What she saw confused her. She saw warm, caring, gentle, and concerned eyes, instead of his usual cold and unusual. Though he would never admit he was concerned, it showed in his eyes. Then Serena, Kurama, Sakura, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst into the room, Serena and Sakura immediately running to their sister's side. "What happened this time?" Serena asked concerned yet annoyed, since things like these happen all the time. "Nothing, I just have a miner cut on my stomach! It's nothing serious." Saharu said annoyed at the attention. "Well, we'll let Kurama be the judge on that!" Sakura said cheerfully and concerned. Kurama walked over to Saharu to take a look at the wound. Sakura pushed everyone out of the room (literally, but so that it hurt when they landed on the floor!^^), except for Hiei. Hiei gave her a look that said if you touch me then you're gonna die!! So, Sakura just left! Kurama looked at the wound in the middle of Saharu's stomach. "So, you really think this is minor?" Kurama asked with a smile on his face. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I had much worse, than this little scratch." replied Saharu. "Well, it's more than a scratch, that's for sure! It seems to have a type of poison, but it's not a killing type of poison. But I can't heal it or you'll be killed, and it'll be as if you were dying an infinite amount of deaths." Kurama said after further inspection of the wound. Nobody noticed Hiei's eyes widened in shock about hearing about the poison, then darkly scowl at the fact that Saharu had to suffer because the stupid guy having to stab Saharu with a sword. "Compared to some of the other things that I've had to put up with, this'll be a piece of cake!" Saharu said while slowly sitting up, and wincing at the increased amount of pain. "Well, since I can't heal you for the fact you may die because of it, then this is all I can do." Kurama said while walking out the door. "Why?" Saharu asked. "Why what?" Hiei asked in a coldly, not knowing what Saharu was talking about. "Why, do you look like the reason that I got stabbed was your fault, because it wasn't." Saharu said out of no where. "What are you babbling about?" Hiei asked trying to hide the fact that he was worried. "You heard what I said, now tell me!" replied Saharu. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So how did you like it? Review please and tell me what you think! C YA!^^ 


	2. The Aftermath and New Information

**Triple Threat**

Chapter 2:

"I told you to answer me!" Saharu replied, getting really mad since he wouldn't answer her. "I don't have to tell you anything! If anything, you should be telling me who that guys is, what he wants, and if there's anymore people like him!" Hiei answered coldly. "Fine! That guy was Reyoku. He wants my hand in marriage, so he can rule as king and become a god, when my father dies. And, yes there are more people like him." Saharu replied, the same coldness in her voice. "Who are the other people?" asked Hiei. "His two brothers, Rorun and Roku. Roku, wants Serena's hand in marriage and Rorun, wants Sakura's hand in marriage." Saharu answered. "What's the deal with Reyoku stabbing you?" Hiei asked. "He wants me to suffer because I rejected him. He thinks that if I'm near death, then I'll give in and be with him. But the truth is that I'd rather die, than be his wife! The only other problem is, his brothers are the same way and soon they'll be coming after Serena and Sakura!" Saharu replied. Then, Sakura and Serena walk into the room and Hiei walks out. "So, what are we going to do now?" Serena asked, "He's found us." "We'll just have to kill them once and for all!" Saharu said smirking. "No, that's what got us in trouble in the first place!" Sakura answered back. "I don't care!" Saharu argued. "Well, you don't have to tell us that. We already know!" Serena interjected. "Then, you know that I'm going to do this!" Saharu said while disappearing in a black sparkly light. "Hey, get back here!" Sakura yelled. Then Sakura went storming out the door. "Hey, on the news they just announced an earthquake in California. It was a six on the scale!" Kuwabara said to everyone even though no one was listening . The only person to hear him was Sakura, "What did you just say?" "Hear look and listen for yourself." Kuwabara said while turning up the volume. "Uh, oops! I did it again." Sakura said out of nowhere. "Did what?" Kurama asked curiously. "You see, whenever I get mad earthquakes will occur. When Serena gets mad, either tornados or hurricanes while occur. When Saharu gets mad, volcanoes will erupt. How do think Hawaii was formed?" Sakura explained. "Wow, that's pretty cool, as long as it doesn't happen here!" Yusuke said while munching on a cheeseburger. "If you caused that earthquake, then you must be mad over something." Kurama said thinking out loud. "Yeah, we've got problems. The reason why we got sent here in the first place was because of Saharu. She, got us into trouble because she tried to kill Reyoku, and from where we come from it's forbidden." Sakura explained once again, "Now, she's ran off trying to kill him knowing one, she won't survive and two, she'll get into a lot of trouble, again!" "We have to go and get her or she'll get killed!" Kurama said seriously. With no one noticing Hiei slipped out and went in search for Saharu. "We have to get going." Serena said while getting ready to go. "Is it possible that Saharu could defeat Reyoku, even in her current state?" Yusuke asked, wanting to be apart of the conversation. "If Reyoku was able to make her mad enough, then possibly. With her powers alone and against all three of them, while being injured, there's no doubt that she'll die. Even using her anger to make her powers stronger against him now, she might not live. They've all gotten much stronger." Sakura said while following everyone out the door. "Hey, wait a sec. Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked looking around for him. "I think he snuck out to go find Saharu." Kurama replied. "Now, why would Hiei go and do that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly, and not knowing what Kurama was getting at. Everyone just shook their heads, while heavily sighing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saharu just arrived at the fortress, as she took another step she winced. '_Man, this wound hurts more than I thought it did._' Saharu thought to herself as she winced again. The fact that she was wounded didn't stop her from trying to kill the one most person that she down right hated. She was walking down a long, dark hallway. Saharu didn't know it, but Reyoku and his brothers were watching her. '_Why did Hiei look worried? Does he like me? No, that can't be right! How could he or anyone like someone like me? Do I even like him?_' While, Saharu was in deep thought the brothers made their way towards Saharu. Saharu was too far into her thoughts to notice their sneak attack. When Saharu was knocked out of her thoughts, she found herself held against the wall getting the life squeezed out of her. "Why are you here?" Reyoku asked, then Reyoku smirked, "Come to become my wife?" Saharu scowled even though he had the upper hand. Reyoku let go of Saharu and she fell to the ground abruptly. "How did you do that?" Reyoku asked in disbelief. Saharu smirked while grabbing her throat, "Did you forget? I'm telekinetic! Man, you really are stupid!" Reyoku scowled and motioned with his hand, and his brothers moved in. "Long time no see!" Rorun said while smirking evilly. "No problem!" Saharu said smirking smugly. Roku smirked and ran towards Saharu. Saharu jumped up and landed on top of him. Suddenly Saharu felt really dizzy, and barely dodged Rorun's attack. "What did you do to me?" Saharu spat out holding her head. "Nothing, oh wait! Now I remember, it's a late side affect to poison. Although, it won't kill you!" Reyoku said while, laughing manically. Saharu opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She could barely make out two figures coming towards her, she identified them as Rorun and Roku. Saharu got into a fighting stance, only to be hit over the head and unconsciousness following. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How much longer till we get to the place?" asked Kuwabara. "In about another half-hour to an hour." replied Sakura. "Can't you just take us and appear there?" Kuwabara complained. "No! Now stop complaining!" Serena interjected, tired of his complaining. "How is your sister able to do that and your not?" Kurama asked curiously. Sakura sighed, then answered, "The last people that protected us, taught her. There were three spirit-wolves. Their names were Tai, Towa, and Trowa. Tai, protected Saharu; Towa, protected Serena; and Trowa protected me. We all fell in love with them, but when they found out..." Sakura hung her head. "They killed them!" Serena finished, tears forming in her eyes, "So, they never got the chance to teach us." "Kuwabara, you go ahead and see if Hiei is there." Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara. Kuwabara didn't even think twice, he followed what he was told. Serena and Sakura couldn't hold it anymore, and they started crying. Kurama walked over to Sakura, and hugged her. Letting her cry into his shoulder. Yusuke did the same to Serena, they both gladly excepted. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saharu woke up a couple hours later, to find her wrists chained to the wall and her feet dangling about a foot from the ground. Her stomach hurt like heck, and she noticed that her wrists were bleeding. '_I wish that Hiei was here...wait, where did that come from? I've gotta get outta here...I know, I could use my telekinetic powers, but he'd expect that._' Reyoku walked into the room, "So, you've finally waken up!" Reyoku said while walking over Saharu. Reyoku put Saharu's chin in his hand, "Have you've changed your mind about being my Queen?" Reyoku said while smirking. "I already told you my answer. To refresh your memory, it was and is, NO!" Saharu yelled in his face. Reyoku just smirked, "It doesn't matter what you say. If you don't change your answer, then one, you'll be my Queen; or two, you'll be my Queen and I'll kill all your friends, including Hiei, just like I killed Tai!" Saharu's eyes widened, "No, you won't! Not if I have anything to say about it!" Then started to pull at chains as hard as she could, but it was no use. She just became dizzy from the loss of blood, and from that, using too much energy. Reyoku brought Saharu's face towards his, while leaning his head in. He then kissed Saharu. Saharu tried all she could to get away, but nothing worked. Little did they know that someone was watching them...

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

A/N: So how'd ya like it? Sorry, for the cliffy. You probably know who it is without even knowing it!^_^ Well, until next time, C Ya! ^_^ 


	3. Horrible Memories and Flashbacks

****

Triple Threat

Chapter 3:

Sakura, Serena, Kurama, and Yusuke caught up with Kuwabara. "The shrimp isn't here! I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys know where he is!" Kuwabara whined. Yusuke looked at Serena, "How much longer?" Serena looked around, then stepped a couple of feet forward. Everyone followed, and ended up in a clearing with a huge, eerie castle. "We're here!" They started walking towards the entrance. As they got closer bodies of the guards that used to be conscious were lying on the ground. "Hey, I wonder who did this?!?!?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Gee' I wonder!?!?!" Yusuke muttered under his breath. "What did you say, Urimeshi?" Kuwabara yelled. "Nothing!" Yusuke replied innocently. "Come on!" Sakura yelled, for them to hurry up.

Hiei ran over to Reyoku and punched him, causing him to go flying across the room. Saharu was surprised to see Hiei, she thought someone else was going to come, but not Hiei. She figured, that Serena or Sakura, would have been the ones to come, but most of all, not Hiei. Hiei would have gotten Saharu down, if Reyoku hadn't thrown him across the room. Saharu closed her eyes as hard as she could, to forget the memory.

Saharu's Flashback

A man that looked like Reyoku threw a man that had short spiky navy blue hair, that covered his right eye across the room. The man got up and opened his eyes to reveal gold eyes.

End Flashback

Saharu opened her eyes to see Hiei standing up. Reyoku smirked while looking at Saharu, "You can't get that memory out of your head, can you?" Saharu didn't answer. Hiei grabbed his sword, and lunged towards Reyoku. He missed, so he lunged again. This time he was able to slice a deep gash into Reyoku's left side. Reyoku glared at Hiei, and and threw him across the room threw a cement wall. Saharu grimaced at remembering the thing that changed her life the most.

Saharu's POV Flashback

The man had just sliced a deep gash into Reyoku's left side. Reyoku glared at the man, until a smirk appeared on his face, "Your life is about to end!!" I grimaced at all the horrible thoughts that came into my head, of what things Reyoku could do to Tai. Reyoku started lunging at Tai with greater speed than he had before. Tai was barely missing the swipes. After a few swipes, Tai was able to hit Reyoku hard enough to make him go flying across the room. Tai, then ran over to me, and destroyed the chains that bounded me. Reyoku was trying to sneak up on us, but I seen him and sent an energy blast towards him. He dodged it as if it were nothing. I was to weak and could barely walk. I wasn't paying much attention to Reyoku, and hugged Tai. I felt so happy to be in his arms again, and I could tell that Tai was happy for me to be in his arms again, too. Tai looked up in time to see Reyoku coming are way, so he pushed me away from him. After I hit the ground, I looked up in time to see a sword go through his heart. Rivers of tears fell down my cheeks, as I screamed in horror. Reyoku took his sword out, and watched in amusement as Tai's body hit the floor. I shot a fireball at the unsuspecting Reyoku. After he was down, I used what strength I had recovered and ran over to Tai's side, he was barely clinging to life. I carefully sat Tai up. He looked at me with painful, loving eyes, and smiled, "I'm glad you're the last thing I see." "Don't say that, you're going to be alright!" I told him a fake smile on my face, knowing that he was going to die and that I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was all powerful, but because I was the goddess of darkness and death. I couldn't heal. I could only kill. I could feel him slipping away. With the last of his strength he pulled his face towards mine and kissed me softly on the cheek. "I-If you're to f-forget anything, don't forget that I-I love y-you." I nodded, "I love you, too!" Then, Tai's eyes closed, his body went stiff, and no movement was found. He pale as a ghost and cold. I knew that he was gone. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Aww, poor girl!" Reyoku's voice said with amusement. I kissed Tai's cheek, and sat his body gently down. I stood up, and whipped away my tears, "You'll pay!"

End Saharu's POV Flashback

"NO!" Saharu screamed out. Reyoku looked at her smirking, "No what?" "Leave him alone! It's me you want, not him!" Reyoku's smirk became a smile of amusement., "Go on." "I give up! You're not going to kill him because of me. Not like you killed Tai." Saharu replied, tears forming at her eyes. Hiei stepped out of the rubble, bleeding in numerous spots. "You see, the reason I killed Tai was because he was in love with you. So, if Hiei isn't in love with you. Then, he can live!" Reyoku answered smiling in amusement, "But wait! Isn't the reason that, Hiei, is even here, because he loves you?" Hiei didn't answer. Saharu stared at Reyoku, then turned to look at Hiei. Neither of them said anything. '_How can he love me? We just met a couple of days ago! How is this possible?_' Saharu thought. "You see, now another person has to die because of you!" Reyoku chimed in happily. Saharu became furious, "You won't kill him! I won't let you!" "Since you _won't_ let me kill him. How about I kill you, because I'm starting to wonder if you're worth the trouble. You see, all I want is the power. You know what would happen if you agreed to marrying me! I would become king, and a god none the less. Even if I'm already stronger than you. And, your sisters can't do anything to stop me, since you're the oldest and the heir to the throne!" Reyoku said smirking evilly. Saharu grimaced at the thought of him becoming king. Hiei had enough of Reyoku talking. He picked up his sword, once again. And attacked the suspecting Reyoku, this time making a direct hit. Hiei had jammed the sword straight through Reyoku's abdomen. Reyoku fell over in pain. Hiei grabbed his sword and ran to Saharu, and broke the chains. Saharu fell, and was unable to catch herself.

She had loss to much blood. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground. Saharu just stared at Hiei, with wondering eyes. Hiei didn't say anything. He started walking out the door surprisingly, Reyoku didn't follow. Somewhere on their way on finding the others, knowing that they were there. Saharu fell unconscious in Hiei's arms. Hiei caught up with the others. Sakura looked at Saharu, "Is she ok?" "She's just unconscious, but if she doesn't get medical attention, then..." Hiei didn't finish. "Well, I do know that there's nothing I can do. Unless, you want Saharu dead." Kurama said before people started asking for his help. Serena looked closer at Saharu, "I don't think that she's unconscious." Hiei looked at her skeptically. "I think she's sleeping." Serena said answering Hiei's look. Serena was right Saharu had fell asleep in Hiei's arms (Aww!). "I think we should leave, right now!" Yusuke said as he started walking away. Everyone followed. In Saharu's sleep she snuggled up against Hiei. Hiei didn't mind though...

****

Nikkie: I hoped you liked it!

****

Inuyasha: It's too mushy!

****

Nikkie: What are you doing here?

****

Inuyasha: -shrugs-

****

Nikkie: You're in the wrong story!

****

Inuyasha: Well, if I am then it's your fault!

****

Nikkie: Well, I don't care if you're here, just as long as you don't call the white coats again! -shivers, while hiding behind Inuyasha- I don't like them!

****

Thorn(HSU): Hey Nikkie!

****

Nikkie: What is it with people and them not being in the right stories? And people wonder why I('m) going/go crazy!!

****

Siri(HSU):Hello everyone!

****

Nikkie: -screams and runs away muttering about how people don't know how to stay in their own story-

****

Siri: -blinks-

****

Inuyasha: Well, I'm leaving before she gets an idea that I don't like for one of the stories that I in. -walks away-

****

Siri: While I find Nikkie...

****

Thorn: I'll be trying to get, Nikkie, to write more chapters of HSU.

****

Siri: Since Nikkie isn't here. C YA'LL!


	4. Recuperation

Triple Threat 

Chapter 4:

Saharu's eye shot open, as she shot up from her sleep. Saharu, then closed her eyes again, as she winced at the enormous amount of pain that accumulated in her abdomen. She felt two hands hold onto her shoulders, and gently push her back down. Saharu, opened her eyes to see Sakura staring at her with a worried expression on her face, "Going to face Reyoku alone, was really stupid!" Saharu didn't say anything, instead, she just stared. Sakura sighed, "Do you want anything?" Saharu blinked, "I would like some water, please." Sakura nodded and left room. As soon as Saharu couldn't hear her foot steps anymore, she slowly and quietly got of bed. She then, stuck her head out of the doorway, to make sure no one was coming. When there wasn't any sign of anyone, she followed her nose to find where Hiei was. She soon came to a closed door. She made a point to see if she smelt anyone. Saharu listened to see if anybody else was in the room, the only thing Saharu heard was the sounds of someone sleeping.

Saharu quietly opened the door and walked in. Lying in the bed sound asleep was Hiei. Saharu stepped into the room, quietly, wincing in the process. Ignoring the pain, Saharu walked over to a nearby chair, then pulled it so it was next to the bed, and sat down, wincing again. Saharu rapped her arm around her abdomen, and felt a liquid substance. Saharu removed her arm, only to reveal that her arm was covered in blood. Ignoring it, she looked at Hiei's sleeping form, '_What is it that draws me to you? Why do you remind so much of Tai?_'. The flashback of Tai fighting Reyoku, replayed in Saharu's mind. Then again, only instead of Tai, Hiei was fighting Reyoku. As these thoughts and questions raced through her, she soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sakura had gotten a glass of water and was walking down the hall. She noticed that the door to where Saharu was supposed to be was wide open. Sakura sighed, annoyed, and ran to the door. Saharu wasn't anywhere to be found. Sakura looked at the ground and noticed drops of blood trailing down the hall. '_She just couldn't listen, could she? No, she had to go and reopen her wounds. And cause more pain for herself!_' Sakura thought to herself, as she followed the drops of blood. Finally, she came across the room where Hiei was, '_Why would she be here?_'. Sakura shrugged, and looked inside. She saw Saharu laying half way on the bed, sleeping. Sakura smiled, until she noticed blood dripping down the chair into a small puddle of blood underneath her sister. Sakura sighed, as she started to walk away to get more bandages.

Soon, after Sakura left, Hiei woke up. Hiei sat up, and couldn't help but notice Saharu partly laying on the bed. Hiei grabbed the blanket that covered him and covered Saharu's sleeping form. Then, Hiei got up and walked out of the room. As Hiei walked into the room where the others were, all conversation stopped and all eyes fell upon him. Hiei ignored the glances and leaned on the nearest wall in the room. "What do you think their next actions will be?" Yusuke asked breaking the silence. "They're gonna...go after...Sakura and...Serena." Saharu's voice answered. Everyone looked over and saw Saharu leaning on the wall in the doorway to the room. "Saharu! You should still be in bed!" Serena scolded. "I'm fine. Back on the subject, Reyoku, Rorun, and Roku, are all alike. They won't stop until they get what they want. Hell, they might even come after me because they know I'm injured!" Saharu answered. "Well, you're never gonna get better until to let your wounds heal!" Sakura interjected. "Your sister's right." Kurama agreed. Sakura sighed, then smiled, "C'mon, let's get new bandages for your wounds." Saharu sighed, "Fine." Then, Sakura, Serena, and Saharu walked out of the room and into another one. "You shouldn't be up either." Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei replied with his famous, "Hn."

"What are we gonna do?" Serena asked her sisters, "We can't just let them hurt Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara!" Sakura nodded, "True, but what can we do?" Saharu sighed, "It's just like what happened with Tai, Towa and Trowa." After that was said the three sisters looked sad. Saharu thought for moment, then smirked, "Unless...." Sakura and Serena looked confused for a moment, then both of them shook their heads. "No, it's to risky! Besides, you're only allowed to do that when, both mother and father die." Serena answered. "Yeah, and if you do it now, it could kill you." Sakura added. Saharu looked at the ground, "No one is gonna get hurt because of me, ever again! No matter the sacrifice I have to make." Saharu muttered, thinking, '_Hiei is never gonna get hurt because of me again..._' Sakura sighed, "Even at the cost of your life? What about us?" "Yeah, if you do something like that, you'd be hurting us. Don't we count?" Serena agreed, then smirked, "And what about Hiei?" Saharu's eyes shot up from the floor, to glare at her sister, "What about him?" Sakura smirked at Saharu's response, as she finished changing her sister's bandages. Serena continued to smirk, "I don't think he would approve of this either!"

Saharu ignored her sisters and got up, and walked out of the room. Serena and Sakura both looked at each other, then quickly got up and ran after her. Saharu walked past the others, and towards the door. Kurama and Yusuke look at each other, then looked back over to the door, just in time to see Serena and Sakura rush by. Kurama and Yusuke got up quickly, and walked out of the room following the girls. Hiei stayed in the room and didn't move a muscle. Then, the door slammed and Saharu wasn't seen in the room anymore. Sakura went to open the door, but was thrown back by some sort of power. Luckily, Kurama was behind her, and caught her so she didn't get hurt. Kurama then, put her down, "What was that all about?" Serena sighed, "We were picking on her, but we still should find her before she does something stupid." Kuwabara came running into the room, "Hey, guys! It happened again, except this time it was worse!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" Then, they followed Kuwabara into the room, they were in before. There was a TV on showing the latest news. "Today, California experienced another unexplainable earthquake, that caused less damage, but hit the state pretty hard. In other news the ring of volcanoes, commonly known as the ring of fire, all erupted at the same time causing a phenomenon unlike anyone's ever seen..." Then the announcer guy went on to tell about other news, no one paid attention. Everyone, except for Hiei, looked at Sakura, who in return smiled innocently. "If you caused the earthquake, then Saharu caused the numerous volcano eruption?" Kurama thought out loud. Sakura and Serena both nodded...

'_Why would he care? It's not as if he likes me.....but if he doesn't, then why did he save me?_' Saharu thought to herself. Saharu didn't realize this, but she was being watched....

Rorun and his brother, Roku, sat watching Saharu, boredom evident in their faces. "Why is it that when ever, Reyoku, wants something down, we have to do it?" Roku asked his elder brother. Rorun just shrugged, "I don't care what he wants us to do, I just like the fighting part." He replied emotionless. Roku rolled his eyes, "C'mon we should start moving, if we don't want to loose her." Rorun, nodded, and they both left to catch up with Saharu. She had teleported to a near-by forest. Saharu decided to rest, so she sat at the base of a near-by tree.

Back with the others

Everyone was about to walk out the door, when Botan came bursting through the door. "I have some bad news!" She said seriously. Serena blinked, "What would that be?" Botan stared at the floor, "There's been a murder....." Sakura's eyes widened, "Who was murdered, do we know them?" Botan nodded, "Yes, very well, " Botan sighed, "You're parents were murdered." Both Sakura's and Serena's face, took a look of horror. Calmly Kurama asked, "Do you know who did it?" Botan shook her head, "But with resent events, I would say that it was Reyoku or one of his brothers, if not all of them." The two princesses stood there still in shock, then tears started to pour down their faces. Then, Kurama hugged Sakura, as Yusuke did the same only to Serena. "Where is Saharu?" Botan asked. "She got angry at something they said, and stormed out the door." Yusuke answered. Botan thought for a second, "I guess that's better than having her here to hear this, because she'd probably try to kill them again!" Botan said, trying to look on the bright side. Sakura stopped crying, and looked over at her sister. "You do know what this means?" Serena looked up and thought for second, "No..." "Think about the resent events." replied Sakura. Serena thought about it once again, "No, that can't happen right now, she's not ready!"........

**Nikkie: **I'm so sorry it took so long! Many things have happened over my summer. But anyways, now I think everyone's back in there own stories! -

Jin runs by rather fast

**Hina: **It's only Flippy! looks at Flippy A cute and adorable penguin! -

**Jin: **--' It's not cute! It wants to KILL ME! . 

Hina picks up Flippy, and starts running after Jin. Jin starts to runaway

**Hina:** Flippy just wants a hug, really! He doesn't want to kill you!

**Jin:** YES.....HE......DOES! HE'S AN EVIL ABOMINATION!

**Hina: **Now look what you did! You hurt Flippy's feelings! Apologize, to Flippy! NOW!

**Jin: **GAAHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!

Jin runs away for life, with Hina right behind him

**Saiyo: **looks at Nikkie And you were saying how people were in their own stories?.?.?

**Nikkie: **What are you guys doing here? I don't even write the story you guys are in! 00

**Saiyo: **shrugs I dunno!

**Nikkie: **--' I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! runs off, and bumps into a whitecoat(guy/girl that works in mental institute) NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Becomes surrounded by whitecoats. Whitecoats wrestle Nikkie into a straight jacket, then halls her off to mental institute

**Nikkie: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

**Inuko: **Where's Nikkie going?

**Saiyo: **sighs Since Nikkie isn't here again, C' YA next time! -

-**I do not own **Jin, Hina, Inuko, or Saiyo. Two of my cousins and one of my friends, have a role-play, and that's where Hina, Inuko, and Saiyo are from. Along with the stuff that has to do with Flippy**(I also don't own)**.-


	5. And It Begins

**Triple Threat**

Chapter 5:

Saharu sat for about a half-hour, '_What am I gonna do? I can't fight them on my own...and Sakura and Serena aren't strong enough to help. I don't want to risk the others' lives, so what am I supposed to do? There's only one thing to do..._' And with that thought, Saharu got up and continued walking.

"Finally, she's moving...for a while I was starting to think that she was dead." Roku stated. Rorun ignored him and started to follow Saharu, Roku following close behind.

_///Meanwhile///_

Yusuke blinked clueless, "Not ready for what?" "Well, when a god or goddess dies. The eldest child, preferably male, is to take that god's or goddess' duties..." Serena explained. "However in our case, Saharu would not only be taking over the duties as a goddess. But she would be crowned queen, because of our royal heritage." Sakura finished.

Yusuke raised a brow, "Well, if Saharu becomes a goddess, then wouldn't she be more powerful?" Both Serena and Sakura nodded. "Then, how is all this a bad thing?" Sakura sighed heavily, "The transition from her current state to a goddess, is extremely rough on the body and soul. The person making the transition, needs training and preparation..."

Kurama hesitated, "Then, why hasn't she had the training? Since your family is such a big target, shouldn't she have been trained?" "Yes, but the council advised against any training. And the council has a great influence on our parents..." Serena answered. Yusuke looked at Serena curious, "Who or what is this council?" "The council is a small group of wise and powerful elder gods." Serena explained. Sakura nodded, "They have a say in anything that happens. They're like the parliament in England." "What's the worst that could happen, if Saharu made the transition?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"As I said, the transition is hard on both body and soul. Her body and soul could disintegrate, from the overwhelming power she receives..." Sakura replied grimly. "Now that you guys know all the details, we should get going or we'll never find Saharu." "Wait a second..." Kurama started, everyone looked at him. "You said that heir to a god or goddess' throne, take over after they die, right?"

Sakura and Serena looked at each other and nodded. Kurama continued, "Then why would Saharu attempt to make the transition, when she doesn't know about your parents?" "Although it's forbidden, you can attempt the transition when current god and/or goddess' is in power. However, it is extremely harder than if they are dead and she was going to attempt it anyway..." Sakura explained. Serena nodded, "Yeah, she's feeling weak with Reyoku around and she hates feeling weak, more than anything." "Not to mention she's head strong, and wants to be the first and youngest to actually make the transition alive; without the training and while the current gods and goddess' are still alive." Sakura added.

_///Back to Saharu///_

Saharu clutched her stomach, as she slowly walked. Staggering every now and then. She walked for awhile more, until she finally reached a giant gate.

Roku looked at his brother, "Where the hell are we?" Rorun shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm not liking it." "Do you feel that?" Roku asked. Rorun nodded then smirked, "I know where we are." "Where?" "We're at the ancient temple, where the heirs of the gods come to make the transition." Roku smirked, "We should probably tell Reyoku." Rorun's smirk grew, "We should, but that doesn't mean we have to."

Saharu walked up to the gate, and put her hand on the gate. Her hand glowed red, and the huge gate opened with a loud squealing noise. Just as Saharu walked through the gate, her blood-red dog ears appeared on her head; her claws, fangs, and her fluffy black fox tail all appeared as well.

There was a blinding light, as the light dissipated a large building appeared. As Rorun said, is was a temple. Saharu got as far as the steps before Rorun and Roku came out of their hiding places and stopped her.

Saharu's eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped. "What do you two want?" She spat out. Rorun smirked, "What not happy to see us?" "Who'd ever be happy to see you?" Saharu replied dryly, "Now leave you're on sacred ground."

"You must have forgotten the fact that we don't care..." Roku said as he and his brother inched closer to Saharu, "Now, you have two choices. One, you can come without struggle or two, we can do it the hard way. What will it be?"

Saharu stared blankly at the guys, "Well, I'm obviously not going without a fight..." Rorun smirked, "I wouldn't want it any other way..." He said as he charged after her. Saharu swiftly moved out of the way. Only to have Roku standing behind her.

She quickly dodged his attack and tried an attack of her own, only to miss. Rorun tried to grab Saharu, but she moved out of the way just in time. Saharu tried to punch Rorun, but Rorun moved out of the way as if it were nothing. Saharu went to punch him again, when Reyoku appeared and caught her hand twirled her around and held her arm behind her back.

"Just great, you're here too." Saharu spat out. Reyoku tightened his grip, "God, you look so beautiful when you're angry." Saharu winced at the pain, but continued to struggle. However, the more she struggled the more Reyoku tightened his grip, and the more pain Saharu felt.

Reyoku looked over towards his brothers, "Go stand in front of the gate, no doubt someone's on their way here right now." The two younger brothers nodded and reluctantly proceeded to do what they were told.

Reyoku smirked and whispered, "Now we're alone!" Reyoku twirled Saharu around so she was facing him. Reyoku leaned down and forced a kiss on Saharu. Saharu struggled against it, but to no avail.

After a while of struggling she was finally able to free her arm. She pushed him back, and slapped him across the face. Then ran through the gate, but was stopped by Rorun and Roku. Each of the brothers held one Saharu's arms. Reyoku walked over, looking extremely pissed off.

Reyoku cupped Saharu's chin in his hand, "You're really starting to piss me off..." Saharu jerked her head away from Reyoku's grasp, "Honestly, do you think I give a damn?" Reyoku's eyes narrowed, as he smacked her across the face. "You should, since your going to be my wife..."

"No way in hell, would I ever marry you..." Saharu replied defiantly, her cheek now red. Reyoku smirked, "You don't really have a choice, with your parents dead...You can't rule without being married." Saharu looked at Reyoku ghastly, "What do you mean my parents are dead?"

Then she glared at him, her eyes welling with tears. "What did you do?" Reyoku smirked once again, "I killed them, and it was easy too! I killed your father first, leaving your mother without protection. Then I killed her...in fact you look exactly like her right now, weak!" Saharu started struggling to get free, "You bastard!"

All of Saharu's struggling paid off, as she broke free from Roku and Rorun. However all her struggling, caused her to lose more blood. Saharu fell to her knees in exhaustion, tears falling from her eyes.

'_I can't defeat him, there's no way. Especially now, if I made the transition I'd die for sure. Then he'd go after my sisters...there's just no beating him._' "That's a nice look for you, you've finally figured out where you belong..." Reyoku stated smugly, then once again he motioned his brothers away.

"Now, you ready to become my wife?" Reyoku demanded more than asked. '_I know what my sisters would want me to do..._' Saharu forced herself to stand up, her eyes gleaming with anger and hatred. "Go to hell!"

Reyoku became furious, as he grabbed her by the throat. His claws digging into her neck, causing blood to trickle out of the new wounds. Saharu grabbed a hold of his arm in a feeble attempt to breakaway. Reyoku then proceeded to lift her off her feet, "You will become my wife, if you have to be half dead while it happens..." Saharu's made a feeble attempt to break free, by digging her claws into Reyoku's arm as she gasped for air.

Just then, in a black blur, someone swooped down and sliced a deep gash into Reyoku's arm and caught Saharu before she landed on the ground. That someone was revealed to be Hiei. He kneeled and set Saharu down on the ground.

Saharu starting coughing violently, as blood came out of her mouth. Hiei stood up and turned his attention towards Reyoku, looking extremely pissed off. Reyoku returned his glare with one of his own, "Judging by the anger in your eyes, it would seem you care for _her_..." Hiei narrowed his eyes, "And what if I do?"

Reyoku smirked, "Then, I'd have to kill you. I don't want anyone trying to take her away before I get the power I deserve." "I'd like to see you try to kill me..." Hiei was cut off as Saharu started laughing. Both Reyoku and Hiei looked at her a bit confused as to what was so funny.

Saharu looked up at Reyoku, "You think you deserve that power, that's funny. I don't know if you know this, but in order to get the power. You have to be worthy of having it. And, you are not worthy of getting such a privilege..." '_Saharu can you hear me?_'

Without changing her outer expression, Saharu replied... '_Yeah, Hiei?_' '_Yeah, I want you to make the transition..._' '_Do you honestly know what will happen if I make it in my condition?_' '_Yes..._' Hiei replied through telepathy, as he drew his sword and went after Reyoku.

Reyoku easily dodged it, and attacked back missing as Hiei dodged his attack. This went on for a while. '_Saharu, you're the only one who can defeat Reyoku, and in order to do that you need to be stronger. This is the only way..._'

'_What does it matter if I make the transition, but end up dead? Then Reyoku would just go after my sisters, and we'd be worst off..._' Hiei thought while blocking an attack, '_You wouldn't happen to know any other ways of making the transition in your condition and still be alive, do you?_'

Saharu thought, '_I think I know of one way..._' '_Well, what?_' Saharu sighed, '_I need a special someone to make it with me..._' '_What do you mean?_' Hiei asked having an idea or what her response would be. '_I need someone, like a husband...' _This new information didn't surprise Hiei, that's just most of these things worked. Saharu took a deep breath, '_Make it with me..._' Hiei's eyes widened with surprise, letting his guard down. Reyoku took advantage of this and sent his clawed hand into Hiei's abdomen.

Saharu's eyes widened with horror, as Hiei's sword fell from his hand. Reyoku ripped his hand out, causing Hiei to fall to the ground. Saharu's eyes filled with tears, '_Hiei, please answer me..._' There was no answer, the tears fell from Saharu's eyes in streams.

'_Hiei, please answer..._' Reyoku started walking towards Saharu, a smirk on his face. "Deja-vu, isn't it? I always get what I want, kind of like now." '_I'm...still here..._' Hiei replied finally answering Saharu's plea. Saharu wiped the tears away from her eyes, "No, you won't I won't let you..."

Reyoku stopped abruptly looking down, seeing the tip of a sword sticking out of his abdomen; covered in blood, his blood. Then he looked up and saw Hiei standing next to Saharu, a smirk on both of their faces. They slowly turned around and walked up the stairs of the temple, and entered.

It wasn't a very big temple, in the center of the room was a platform. Everything in the room was covered in shadows, except the platform. Saharu and Hiei walked over to the platform. On the platform was some sort of symbol, Saharu stepped onto the platform. Hiei did the same facing Saharu.

"Let me see your hands..." Hiei looked at her confused, but held out his hands palms up. Saharu used her claws to put a cut in each of his hands, then did the same to hers. Then, Saharu grabbed Hiei's hands and said and incantation. A blinding red and black light engulfed the both of them, then seemed to swirl around them...

_///With the Others///_

Everyone had just arrived at the gate. Roku and Rorun were standing outside the closed doors, waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough to get here..." Roku stated. "Yusuke, you take the girls inside. Kuwabara and I will take care of these two..." Kurama instructed.

Yusuke nodded, Sakura kissed Kurama. This shocked Kurama, but he didn't mind. Sakura broke away and looked at Kurama, "Please be careful..." She paused, "I don't wanna lose you too..." Kurama smiled, "Don't worry, I promise to come back to you."

Sakura smiled and followed Yusuke and her sister through the gate. As they walked through the gate, they saw Reyoku still lying on the ground. Yusuke stood protectively in front of the girls. When Reyoku didn't move, Yusuke motioned for the girls to follow him around Reyoku.

Although it was clear Reyoku was alive, he didn't move. He allowed Yusuke and the girls to walk right pass him. Upon reaching the entrance of the temple. A look of horror came across Sakura and Serena's faces. Yusuke looked at them confused, "What's wrong?"

"We have to get in there..." Sakura replied frantically, trying to open the door. Only to find that it was locked. Yusuke still looked confused, "I know it's important to get in there, but..." "Saharu has started the ritual..." Serena explained. Yusuke now understanding started attempting to open the door.

_///Saharu and Hiei///_

After about ten minutes, the light turned from a warm red to an angry orange. The energy that once swirled wistfully around them before, now whipped angrily. All efforts of Hiei and Saharu's, to stay together failed. Once they were separated, the light started to dissipate. Hiei laid on the ground unconscious. He awoke to laughter, from a familiar someone...

_///Yusuke, Sakura, and Serena///_

Despite his attempts, the door wouldn't open. "Step aside..." Yusuke stated as he took a few steps away from the door. The girls did as they were told, and stood behind Yusuke. The tip of Yusuke's finger started to glow.

"Spirit Gun!!" Yusuke yelled as he released the energy ball. With a burst of energy the door shattered. After the smoke cleared, the girls entered. However, as Yusuke entered he thrown back by a force field. Screams from Serena and Sakura could be heard.

Yusuke immediately got up and was about to try another spirit gun. "It won't work, you'll only proceed in draining you energy." Yoko's cold voice stated. Yusuke looked over at Yoko, "Then what are we supposed to do?" "We wait for the perfect moment to strike..." Yoko answered simply.

A/N: Hey people who are still reading, if there are any! 00' I feel so horrible! It's been like forever, since I last updated. I had so many problems with my computer. First, I had problems with the Internet, then my computer crashed. I saved all my info on a disk, but when I went to open it, the computer said there was nothing on it! So, when I got a new computer, I didn't have what I had already written in Chapter 5.

And I couldn't remember what I wrote. Then, the Internet started screwing up again. Then, it took forever for my mom to get a new computer. Eventually I completely forgot about (I'm such and airhead!). So, now I have an another new computer, with a semi-working Internet.

There's something wrong with the modem. One day it'll be working, and the next it won't. It is better than what I had before. If I get some sort of feedback, wanting me to continue any of my stories, then I will. However, if I don't, then I probably won't continue any of them.

Before I stop writing any of them, I will update one of my other stories and try to get the word around to any of the readers I still have. This goes for new and old readers. I'd also like to give a thanx to any new readers (if I get any), and a special thanx to any old readers (still reading) because you're still reading after all the shit I put you through with waiting and all (a round of applause for the older readers that are still reading please!!! ).

And I just wanna say that I really appreciate it, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside!! (lol) Well, I'm done rambling on about stuff. So depending on what happens, TTYL! C YA!!


End file.
